The Spider Under The Stairs
Heh-Heh, I see you have returned to see me, your OLD MAGGOT-MEISTER, CREEPS, Kiddies. Come into my CASTLE and sit down beside that SKELETON over there ha-ha-ha-ha! FEAR'S a little SHIVERING-SNACK for you all, entitled... One day back in 1963, two boys were walking in a hallway of a school up, in Vermont. They saw a girl and stopped. "Hi Molly" one of the boys said to her. "Hi Tommy, how are you today?" Molly replied, asking. "Oh, good. Did you get your English essay done?" Tommy replied, wondering. "Yes. Did you get yours done Jack?" Molly answered, then asked the other boy. "Yes Molly. Tommy's should be interesting, isn't that right pal?" Jack said then asked Tommy. "Yes on William Shakespeare's life, indeed!" Tommy stated. Just then, two bullies came along and one of them grabbed Molly's notebook from her. They tore some of the pages out of it, crumpled them up and toseed them on the floor. They took off. "My essay!" Molly cried and Tommy and Jack picked them up, uncrumpled them and handed them to her. "Thanks" she said. "Yep" they replied. Later on that day, a janitor was wiping some windows in the school-hallway, when Molly stopped, seeing him. "Hello Mr. Franklin, how are you today?" Molly asked the janitor. "Oh, just fine Molly thank you. Just cleaning these hallway-windows. How are you doing dear?" Mr. Franklin replied, asking with a grinning-face. "That's good. I'm fine thank you" she answered. "Good" he said. That afternoon, Tommy, Jack and Molly were walking out the front doors of the school and were stopped by the two bullies. They drug Tommy and Jack quickly into an empty-hallway. Molly ran after them. They hit Jack and Tommy in the stomachs. As they wheezed, they ran down, to the school-basement. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!!" Molly screamed at the bullies, as they chased Tommy and Jack. Down in the basement, the boys caught their breath and hid in a darkened-corner. The bullies ran down the stairs quietly wandering around. Molly ran down the stairs too. "I guess we'll finish the job" one bully told the other, pulling a pocket-knife out of his jeans-pocket. "Yeah" the other bully agreed. They wandered around in the dark, when something huge and massive jutted out from under the stairs. It was a giant, spider-monster, with leathery, brown-flesh and pupil less, brown eyes. The thing was seventy-feet long and it roared deeply at the bullies. They both faced the creature and started screaming over and over. The spider-monster attacked the one bully, biting him in his arm, causing him to scream and writhe. The thing pulled him under the stairs and the sound of it feeding on him, soon silenced his screaming. As the other bully stared in shock, the spider-monster crawled back out, from underneath the steps within five minutes and attacked him, as the bully stabbed one of its massive-legs with his pocket-knife. The creature roared in pain, as black-slime sprayed out of its leg. It gnawed on the bully's head, with its razor-fangs of brown, killing him. The spider-monster pulled the corpse under the stairs and the sounds of the thing feeding were heard once again. Tommy, Jack and Molly ran up, out of the basement, screaming. Mr. Franklin steeped out of the shadows of the basement, smiling away. As the thing stopped eating and made the noises of low-growling, he said to it looking under the stairs, "see, I told you I would feed you!". Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha, it looks like Mr. Franklin has FRIGHT the secret, eh, kiddies? He has his own monster to take care of those BUGS in school hee-hee-hee-hee!